The Letter
by BensonStabler
Summary: Elliot sends Olivia a package and a letter...and oh so much more...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so no I'm not watching S13….but yes I watched "the clip" personally I thought it was horrible and once again an insult to Benson and Stabler….however I was not surprised. That being said, here's my take on what happened/should have happened….either way….it's all good!**

Olivia noticed a package on her desk addressed to her and then her eyes immediately went to the return address….ES….she knew….it was Elliot… She looked around the squad room to see if anyone was looking, and when she noticed she was alone, she began to open it. She pulled out a note that said Semper Fi El. It was a mini badge attached to the note. She was a bit confused. She immediately put everything back in the envelope and stuck it in her drawer until she could look at it better at home, by herself.

She finished her shift, grabbed the envelope and made her way home. She unlocked the door to her the apartment, threw her keys on the coffee table, got a drink and sank onto her couch. She starred at the envelope sitting on her coffee table for what seemed like hours. She was afraid to open it again. She had already looked at it quickly at work. Why was she afraid? Finally, she grabbed the envelope and opened it again. She thought to herself Simper Fi…again? Why? What is he is trying to tell her?

_Three weeks earlier_

_Olivia's phone rang interrupting the nap she starting to take in the cribs. She didn't recognize the number and thought about ignoring it but something told her not to._

"_Hello" she said._

_There was silence for a minute or two. _

"_HELLO!" this time she was yelling._

"_Liv, it's….it's me" she heard the voice on the other end. She, of course, immediately recognized it but still didn't know what to say._

"_Liv? You there?" the voice said again._

"_Yeah…yeah sorry…I'm here El….I just….I wasn't….I haven't heard from you in months….I was just a little surprised to hear you on the other end of the phone."_

"_I know, Liv. I got your messages. I'm really sorry I haven't been in touch. It's been a rough few months for me. I want to explain it all to you, but not over the phone. Can you meet me?"_

_Her heart sank. After all this time he wants to meet her? Why? What's changed all of a sudden? Why should she? He blew her off for months. She knew it must have been a horrible time for him but why shut her out? She realized she had all these question, and would never know the answers unless she let him explain. Truth of the matter was, she wanted to see him. She really wasn't even mad anymore. She missed him. She wanted to talk to him and always found it hard to deny him anything._

"_Um, yeah, sure we can talk. Why don't you come over to my place? Is tonight good for you, say around 8? I'll order pizza."_

"_Yeah, that would be great Liv, I'll see you at 8 and Liv?"_

"_Yeah?" she answered._

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome, El. I'll see you tonight."_

_On cue, never one to be late, her doorbell rang right at 8 p.m. She opened the door and her eyes immediately filled with tears. She hadn't laid eyes on him in months and just seeing him standing there. His blue eyes staring back at her. She was a goner. She immediately wiped the tears away and threw her arms around him. He reciprocated by snaking his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. She whispered into his ear through the tears "I've missed you so much."_

_He whispered back "I've missed you too, Liv."_

_When they finally broke apart they just took each other in. There were many minutes of awkward silence, which made both of them sad. There was never awkward silence between them. It felt strange and at the same time, they felt as though they had just seen each other yesterday._

"_Pizza is here you want a beer with it?" she asked trying to lighten the tense mood._

"_Yeah, sounds good. Thanks."_

_She went to the kitchen and retrieved two slices of pizza for each of them and two beers. She sat on the couch next to him. _

"_So." She began. "How are you? How are Kathy and the kids?"_

"_That's a loaded question Liv. Not quite she where to begin" he responded. "Kathy and I divorced not too long after the shooting. It was too much. Too much for both of us. I completely shut down, and she couldn't deal with it anymore. I don't blame her. It was coming for a while even before that day in the squad room."_

"_I'm really sorry, El."_

"_Don't be. Like I said it was coming for a while. I'm fine with it. We are now getting along better than we have in years, now that we aren't married anymore. I see the older kids whenever they get a chance to come over, and I have Eli every other weekend. We are making it work. I have an apartment in Manhattan now." He told her as he gauged her reaction to knowing he's been in Manhattan all this time and hasn't been in touch._

"_That's great El. I really mean that. I'm glad thing seem to be better for you now. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't extremely hurt that I haven't heard from you in all these months."_

"_Liv, I know. I never wanted to shut you out. I really didn't. I needed to shut that whole day out, and everyone who was involved. I wanted to reach out to you so many times. You have no idea how many times I picked up the phone to call you. I actually did a few times, just to hear your voice but I didn't know what to say. I just hung up."_

"_It's okay El. Really. I started out very angry that you shut me out, but I'm not angry anymore. I guess I'm going through the "I'm really hurt by all of this stage" as she quoted the saying with her fingers. "Seeing you know, though, I just want to forget the last few months. I'm glad to see you, after all these months and just really glad you are doing better. It's really all that matters. I'm just confused as to what you wanted to talk about."_

" _I wanted to see you Olivia. Like I said, I've missed you. I've missed my best friend. I saw you every day for 12 years. That was the hardest part of this whole thing. You. Not seeing you. Not talking to you. I just had to get through what happened on my own. It was nothing personal Olivia. If I were going to talk to anyone, it would have been you. I just couldn't face anyone, especially you. I didn't want you to think less of me because I shot a teenage girl. The teenage girl who we were supposed to be helping."_

"_Elliot, you did nothing wrong that day. Jenna was out of control. I feel horrible about what she went through and the pain she must have felt when she lost her mother, but that didn't give her the right to shoot up the precinct. I would have understood what you were going through, or I at least would have tried."_

"_Liv I know this. In my heart I knew that all along. My head was just in such a bad place. I couldn't let you see that part of me. I wasn't me. I was someone I didn't like very much and someone I didn't think you would like either. My intention was never to hurt you. I hope you know that and believe it."_

"_I do believe you, El. You've never lied to me before. I've trusted you with all my secrets, fears and desires for 12 years. None of that has changed. I just missed you so damn much. Basically, I've been a bitch to everyone at work and nothing has felt right since you left."_

_He hung his head, knowing that he had hurt her and knowing there was nothing he could do to make the past few months any less painful for her. All he could do was promise he wouldn't let it happen again._

"_Liv the reason I'm here tonight is I have something for you. I was going to mail it or slide it under your door because I wasn't sure I could face you, but I decided that I needed to. I needed to see you. I missed you too damn much not to face you and try to explain."_

_He handed her an envelope. It had her address on it and his return address, as he had said he was going to mail it. _

"_Do me a favor Liv? Don't open it until I go please. I just want you to take in what it means to me and the fact that I'm giving it to you. I'm gonna get going now. I told the girls I would call them tonight before they went out on some horrifying double date that I'm sure I don't want to know about."_

"_El, I….am I going to see you again? I mean anytime soon. Or am I going to open this envelope to find out this is the last time I'm ever going to lay eyes on you?"_

_He moved closer to her leaving almost no space between the two of them, leaned in and said "I promise you, you will see me again. Probably sooner than you want to." He said with a small laugh._

"_I doubt that" she replied under her breath hoping he wouldn't hear her. "Okay, then….I guess I will call you …or you can call me…anytime El. Maybe we can go out for a drink, like old times or something."_

"_Sounds good" he replied with that famous Stabler smile that she has missed so much she almost broke down and started crying right there._

_She walked him to the door and opened it for him, almost scared to let him walk out, afraid if she did she really might never see him again. She thought to herself she needed to trust what he said, that they would see each other again. She had to let him go again, to get him back again. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and said "I really missed you. More than you will ever know. I will talk to you soon. I promise."_

_Taken aback by the fact that Elliot Stabler just kissed her on the cheek, she almost didn't even know what to say as he was walking out of her apartment._

"_El, wait" she grabbed his jacket and he spun around. She wrapped her arms around him again, as she did when he first appeared at her door. She hugged him tightly again and said "I really missed you too. I'll talk to you soon right?" as if she were looking for reassurance from him that they would see and talk to each other again._

"_Liv, I promise we will talk soon. Have a good night. Get some sleep. Oh by the way in case I didn't tell you when I got here, you look great" and with that he walked to the elevator not looking back._

_Olivia went back into the apartment, closed and locked the door. She had tears in her eyes. She was overwhelmed at the thought that she had finally seen Elliot and talked to him after all these months. Her eyes immediately moved to the envelope on the coffee table. She walked over to it and just starred at it. Afraid to open it, but at the same time dying to know what was inside._

_She began to open it, when she finally took the contents out, she found a necklace with a medal on it, and a letter that accompanied it. She began to read the letter as tears formed in her eyes._

**A/N: Oh yeah I did leave you hanging! What does the letter say? What does the necklace mean and what is the medal? Okay well we all know that one! Promise to update soon, maybe even tomorrow!**

**Review here or on twitter… Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys….to my reviewer Amy….Ummmm yeah I know it was Chris' decision to leave but thanks for the info! LOL okay let's move on…..Special thanks to TStabler(on here) TracieOneSeven on twitter(read her stories) who totally helped me with this chapter….love you girl!**

Olivia wasn't sure why she was so nervous to read the letter. She had seen Elliott. He hand-delivered the envelope himself. She knew he was okay. She was just afraid of what he had written when they hadn't seen each other, or if maybe he hadn't planned on ever seeing her again. She knew it didn't really matter, as they promised only moments ago to keep in touch. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I know it's been months since we've spoken, and for that I truly apologize. I wanted to call you, talk to you, hear your voice, but I couldn't. I felt broken. I felt like I had somehow let you down in the squad room that day. I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't want to kill her. I reacted as I was trained to, and my life went up in smoke. I need you to know that although I left the job, I never left you. I know I gave you that impression because I never called you back but honestly that wasn't how I meantit to come off, LIv". In my heart, I never truly left you. I know you, I know you think I'm making excuses because you think I'm scared to do this face-to-face, but I'm not. I promise._

_If you haven't found it yet, there's a necklace in the envelope. The pendant is medal, an important one, given to me when I was in the Marines. When Kathy and I split up I found it in a box in the attic. I had forgotten all about it. I looked at it for hours, remembering the meaning behind it and wondering why it was just tossed in an old box. When I saw it, my thoughts immediately went to you. I took the medal and had it made into a necklace for you. I knew that I wanted you to have it. I knew that I would never want anyone else to have it but you. _

_You've always been there for me, Olivia, even when I didn't deserve it. When I pushed you away, you pushed back. When I shut you out, you let yourself in and most recently, when I needed to be alone, you stayed away. You have, to me, always been faithful, in every sense of the word._ _ I tried like hell to be the same for you, and I hope you know that. Hope you felt that. I hope part of you still does."_

_I hope in your heart, although we've been out of touch for months, that you know you've never been far from my thoughts and never will be. There is no one in this world more deserving of this medal or anyone I would feel more proud to have wearing it around their neck. Keep it close to your heart, Olivia, and when you look at it please know that you are close to mine._

_I'm going to see you soon, I promise. I just need a bit more time. I hope you can give that to me. I'm praying like hell you will understand and forgive me._

_Always faithfully yours,_

_Elliot_

She stared at the letter. Tears streaming down her face. She was touched in a way she never thought possible just from words written on a piece of paper. She immediately grabbed the necklace and put it on, walked over to the mirror to look at it. The tears came harder. It was beautiful. Not just the medal, but everything it stood for, the fact that Elliot thought enough of her and their relationship to give it to her. She was taken aback by all the emotion she was feeling right now. It confused her, scared her and yet it was somehow comforting.

She went into her bedroom and got ready for bed. She pulled the covers back and got in. She felt content, happy, for the first time in months. She had seen Elliot that night, was given this wonderful gift and thought to herself that maybe, finally after all these months things were getting better.

She began to drift off to sleep, with a smile on her face and right before she fell into the best night's sleep she'd had in months she heard him in her head saying "Always Faithful" and she smiled.

**PRESENT DAY**

She stared at the mini badge she had taken out of the envelope and continued thinking to herself, what is he trying to tell me? Semper Fi again? "Always Faithful" again. This was the first contact she had, had with him since that night he came to her apartment with the necklace and the letter, although he had said he would be in touch, she didn't push it, and she didn't call him. He said he would be in touch and she trusted that. She trusted him. She promised herself, she would wait for him to make the first move. She would wait for him to call her or show up at her apartment again. This was driving her nuts though. She took out the mini badge and looked for her own. She clipped it to hers and smiled.

The next morning she woke to the sun shining through her window. She felt rested. She felt good. She was still being nagged by all the thoughts of Elliot though and what everything that has happened in the past three weeks meant. Not one to sit around and just wait for things to happen, although she had promised herself she would do just that, she decided to find out for herself.

As she approached the building, her palms were sweating and her breathing became erratic. Why was she so nervous? She thought to herself okay, it's now or never. Just do it. She knocked on the door.

The door opened and she couldn't help but stare. She knew she was doing it. He knew it too, which made it slightly awkward. She couldn't help herself though, he was amazing looking. She always knew this, but it was different this time.

"Liv…hey…what are you….how did you find me?

"Return address on the envelope, smart one!"

"Oh, yeah…come in…"

"You sure? Seems like I caught you at a bad time."

"No, not at all. Not like I have anywhere to go or anything to do right now, like a job to go to."

That statement made her bow her head in sadness. He was right. He wasn't heading off to meet her at the station so they could hunt down rapists and pedophiles like they always had. He wasn't in SVU anymore. He wasn't a cop anymore. He wasn't her partner anymore. She thought she had gotten used to this fact over the past few months, but seeing him again and hearing him say it, she felt the loss all over again.

"I'm sorry for just dropping by. I know you said you'd call and everything."

"But you didn't think I would because it's been three weeks?"

"No, not at all…seriously, El. I knew you would. You promised, and I trust you. It's just that…well…I got the other envelope you sent yesterday and I was confused and well….okay I was impatient and needed to talk to you about it."

"Liv…it's fine….you don't need a reason or excuse to come see me. He smiled at her and said "You're wearing the badge, I see."

"Yeah, I love it. See?" She said as she showed him that it was clipped to her own badge.

"Perfect place for it" he responded as he lifted his hand to her neck and took the necklace in his hand and said "looks great on you, right where it belongs.

"El, it's beautiful. The necklace, the medal, and the letter you wrote me. It was all so beautiful."

There were a few moments of awkward silence between them, neither one sure why.

"So what is it that confused you about the badge that made you come all the way to this lovely part of town?"

"It's just….the Semper Fi thing….the meaning….it's ….um…it's….

"Always Faithful" he responded. What's so confusing about it, Liv?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"I understand what it means El. I'm just trying to figure out what it means to you as far as I'm concerned."

Moving even closer to her he leaned down, whispered in her ear "What do YOU think it means to me as far as you are concerned, Olivia?"

He was so close. Closer than he had ever been. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine when he whispered, with that husky voice, into her ear.

"Elliot, don't play games with me. I'm asking YOU what it means."

"Why does it have to mean anything other than what it is? Can't you just take it at that?"

"It's just, I feel like…like.."

"Like what ? You feel like what?" he asked still dangerously close to her.

"Like it means more than you are telling me"

"Why would you think that?" he asked as his lips ever so gently swiped across her ear and neck as he whispered.

"Jesus, Elliot. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? No, Liv. I'm not trying to kill you. Am I too close? Does it make you nervous that I'm so close to you? That I can feel your breathe on me, that I can hear your heart thumping when I whisper into your ear?"

She was going to die. She knew it. Right there in Elliot Stabler's apartment she was going to drop dead from being so turned on by him and his soft words.

"No, of course I'm not nervous" she replied as she tried to put a little distance between them.

He grabbed her arm and swung her around, her body now flush against his. She could feel his erection starting to grow and she was incredibly turned on but had no clue what was going on. Her head was spinning. He was successfully and very slowly driving her to the brink of insanity.

"If you're not uncomfortable, where are you going?" he asked using that low husky voice again.

"It's just a bit….it's a little hot in here….don't you think? Do you have the heat turned up or something?"

"Yeah I noticed it was a bit hot in here" he responded as he grabbed her by the waist and wrapped his arms around her.

"El, what are…what…what are you doing?"

"What I should have done twelve years ago. What I've wanted to do since you walked in here. You said you thought the necklace and badge meant more than I said. You were right. I'm sorry, for teasing you earlier. You just made it so easy. They do mean more. You mean more. More than I've ever told you. More than I've ever admitted to myself, although I've always known what you mean to me. If I've realized one thing over the past few months, it's that life is incredibly short. I'm not wasting any more time. I'm saying what I want and going for it, and right now, Olivia, you are what I want."

"What?...what does that mean Elliot?"

"Do you need me to draw a picture Liv? I want you. I want you in my life. I want you as my best friend. I want you as my lover. I want you in every way I can possibly think of. I just want to be with you, love you."

A tear streamed down her cheek. The admission he just made to her was overwhelming. She thought there was more to all of this, and hoped it was what he just confessed but hearing it from his own mouth was just more than she could handle at this point.

"Liv….why are you crying? "I never meant to make you cry". It's just…you said you wanted to know what all of this meant….I was just being honest."

With that admission, she moved closer to him, bought her hands slowly up to his face and kissed him. It was slow and gentle and loving. She closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth.

"Liv?" he looked at her confused. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, El"

This time, he made the move. His lips crashed into hers hard and rough. He slammed her against the wall and wanted nothing more to take her right there. He knew he wouldn't. He knew their first time, if there would be a first time, would not be up against a wall in his rundown apartment. She felt his hands all over every part of her body. Anything he could touch, he did. Anything she could touch she did. She began to unbutton his shirt and splayed her hands over his muscular chest, just sighing as she took in the sight of him.

"God, Liv I want you so bad it hurts" he whispered as he took her shirt off.

She moved slightly so that her back wasn't against the wall anymore. She took her hands and rubbed them up and down his torso, just wanting to feel every part of him. He closed his eyes and moaned. She was hot as sin and he wanted her now.

"El, what are we doing?" she asked backing away removing her hands from him.

He wouldn't let her go, he moved her back against the wall and put his hands on either side of her giving her no room to escape.

I'm going to make you feel like you have never felt in your entire life. I'm going to make you forget your own name and scream my name so loud my neighbors are going to call the cops. Then when we are done, I'm going to do it all over again."

His words made her even wetter and more turned on than she thought was possible. She wanted him. She wanted him to do all those things he just said and so much more. Did he love her? He didn't say he did. He wanted her, that much he said, but that's much different than loving her.

She was startled out of her thoughts when his lips crashed into hers again. His chest pressed up against hers. She was only in her bra. She felt his erection between her thighs and slammed her head back, hitting the wall as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The things this man could do with his hands, she thought to herself.

He felt some hesitation from her, as his hands moved up and down her body, getting to know every inch of her. He immediately moved his lips to her neck and when he elicited a groan from deep in her throat, he knew that was the spot.

"Liv, God, you are so beautiful. So amazing. I want you so bad right now. Want to be inside you. If you want me to stop you have to tell me now."

He stopped the assault on her neck and blue eyes met brown eyes. He looked at her. She looked at him. She saw nothing but love and caring in those eyes, and yet something was holding her back.

"Liv, say it, please?"

"Say what, El?"

"Say you want this. Say you want me as bad as I want you. Can you say it or do you want me to stop? Say you love me, as much as I love you."

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you," he paused, he looked at her, and he tilted his head. Something made his stomach churn and he had to ask. He narrowed his eyes and took a breath. "Do you...do you love me, Liv?"

**A/N: Does she? What do you think?...**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys….last chapter….just wanted my own explanation of the letter, the medal and the mini badge…hope you guys got some closure, as I did by writing it! I have a new story in the works A Second Chance…full of angsty EO….I'm addicted to angst I've been told….anyway…check it out! On with the story!**

Olivia just stared at him for moment. He asked her if she loved him. Of course she did. She'd loved him for longer than she could even remember. Could she say it to him? Those three words. Only three words, but yet so powerful in their meaning. It could change everything. Maybe it was time for a change.

Elliot moved closer again not letting up on her at all. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. She was in heaven, again. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He whispered into her ear "Liv, I said I love you. This is really simple, do you love me?"

"Nothing about you and I has ever been simple, El", she responded.

"Don't make it complicated, Olivia. Just feel. Feel me. Feel my love for you" he said as he continued his assault on her neck. She was beyond turned on right now. Just his low voice in her ear, she could feel herself getting wetter. She mumbled something incoherent.

"I do love you, El. I can't remember a time when I didn't love you", she whispered back into his ear.

That was his undoing. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. Perhaps it was the admission of love between them that made the kiss feel different. Perhaps it was everything they had been through that got them to this very point. She didn't know. She didn't care. Elliot Stabler loved her. She knew it. He said it. She felt it in the way he kissed her, the way he held her, the way he simply said her name.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. No way was their first time going to be up against the wall, although at this point, he just wanted her so bad it wouldn't have really mattered where, but he wanted it to be special for her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

When they got to the bedroom, he went right for her shirt. He pulled it up over her head and just let out a sigh. "You're beautiful", he said. She blushed. His hands went right for the buttons on her jeans. Her hands flew to his shirt and she lifted it over his head. She took him in. She was overwhelmed by the sight. She had seen him shirtless many times at work, but this time was different. She splayed her hands over his muscular chest running her hands all over him then pulled him closer to kiss him. Meanwhile, he was back to working on the button on her jeans. He had them opened and slowly moved his hands to rid her of them. She helped by shimming out of them, until they dropped to the floor around her ankles. She stepped out of them. She was standing there in her bra and panties. She was a little self conscious but when Elliot told her again how beautiful she was, she felt a little better. He moved his hand to her abdomen just circling his hand around it. They made eye contact and she was shocked by what she saw.

She saw those blue eyes looking back at her. They were filled with more love than she had ever seen in anyone's eyes before. She was moved to tears. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed his hands up and down her back and finally unclasping her bra. He let it fall to the floor. They were now skin to skin. Her chest on his and it felt amazing.

His hands moved to her panties. He didn't remove them, instead he figured he'd tease her a little first. He pushed the panties to one side and slipped one finger inside her. She moaned from deep inside, somewhere she didn't even know existed.

"Jesus, Liv. You are so wet. You want me bad don't you?" he smirked.

"Shit!" she spat. "Yes, El. I want you. I want you now. Inside me. Now. Please", she was almost begging.

He slowly laid her on the bed and got on top of her. He supported his weight with his arms, as he knew he would crush her. She didn't care at this point. He was so hot hovering above her with all that want in his eyes. She pulled him down on top of her and went right for his lips. She wasn't gentle. She wasn't slow. She wanted him now, rough and hard. She searched for his tongue and while doing so helped to rid him of the remaining clothes he had on.

"El, please, now", she whispered into his ear.

He needed no more prompting. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him. Right there, right now. He wasted no time pushing himself into her filling her like she had never been before.

"Oh my God", she screamed which elicited a big smirk from him. Knowing what he was doing to her was a major ego boost.

He slid in and out of her slowly and agonizingly painful in a way, as she just wanted him so bad she could feel the ache.

"Harder", she whispered.

He pushed in harder and a bit rougher and she tried desperately to even out her breathing, to no avail. He filled her so completely; she never felt anything like it before. It was overwhelming. He looked down and saw the necklace on her and was filled with so much love at that very moment. He put his hand on it and then kissed her with such abandon she thought she might choke on his tongue. She was so close, but tried to control herself, as she didn't want this moment to ever end.

"Fuck, El. You feel so good inside me. You feel amazing. Don't stop…ever", she panted.

"Damn Liv, being inside you is everything I thought it would be and more. I'm so in love with you", he whispered in a low husky voice.

Those word were her undoing. He knew it too. He felt her clamp down around his dick and knew she was close. He thrusted into her, hard. She yelled some four letter words and just shook underneath him, which in turn was his undoing.

"LIV! God baby. So good!" he grunted as he collapsed onto her. He rolled off of her so they were lying side by side. They were both still panting and blown away by the best sexual experience either of them had ever had.

"Wow! Liv, that was…..

"Amazing", she interrupted.

"Intense and hot come to mind immediately", he said smiling at her.

"Yeah", she replied. "Let's do that again, real soon" she said.

"Anytime, anywhere baby", he replied as he intertwined their fingers together and bought her hand to his mouth kissing it.

She rolled over so they were face to face. She had slight tears streaming down her face. Elliot took his hand and wiped them away.

"What's wrong, Liv? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"God, El no you didn't hurt me. You just made me feel things I didn't think were possible. Took me to a place I didn't know existed. I'm just overwhelmed right now and so incredibly in love with you right now that it's scaring the shit out of me".

"Loving me scares you?" he asked a little perplexed.

"Hell yes it scares me. After that, I can't lose you Elliot. You have a part of me now that I've never given to anyone, and with that comes the ability to break me. I gave that to you, and now I'm scared you will leave again."

"Liv, I love you. That's forever. The necklace you are wearing, that's forever. I will never leave you again. I will never shut you out again. I will never risk losing what we have right here, right now. I swear to God, Liv."

She leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle. "I love you too El. Forever."

She rolled over so her back was now flush with his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. She held his arms close to her with her hands. As they drifted off to sleep

"Semper Fidelis", she whispered.

"Always faithful", he whispered back.

The end…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! End was a little cheesy but so what! In my EO bubble they are the biggest cheeseballs with each other every night when Liv goes home to him! Thanks for reading! Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 and remember A Second Chance! Thanks guys!**


End file.
